Treatment of abdominal aortic aneurysms (AAAs) with minimally invasive endovascular stent-grafts is gaining wide acceptance (See e.g. Zarins et al. (2001) in a paper entitled “The AneuRx stent graft: four-year results and worldwide experience” and published in J Vasc Surg 33:S135-145). However complications related to the breakdown of stent-graft fixation still occur (See e.g. Holzenbein et al. (2001) in a paper entitled “Midterm durability of abdominal aortic aneurysm endograft repair: a word of caution” and published in J Vasc Surg 33:S46-54). The characteristics of the intended proximal and distal landing zones (also referred to as attachment sites) of the stent-graft have a significant impact on its long-term stability (See e.g. Makaroun et al. (2001) in a paper entitled “Is proximal aortic neck dilatation after endovascular aneurysm exclusion a cause for concern?” and published in J Vasc Surg 33:S39-45). After endovascular repair, aneurysm regression leads to a progressive change in aortoiliac morphology that subjects the attachment sites of the stent-graft prosthesis to angular and torsional stress. Expansion of the proximal neck and distal migration of the device can also occur, promoting the loss of the seal between the stent-graft and the vessel wall. A breakdown of fixation can cause re-perfusion and re-pressurization of the aneurysm sac, thereby increasing the likelihood of aneurysm enlargement or rupture (See e.g. Makaroun et al. (2001) in a paper entitled “Is proximal aortic neck dilatation after endovascular aneurysm exclusion a cause for concern?” and published in J Vasc Surg 33:S39-45). Consequently, preoperative assessment of the intended stent-graft attachment sites is routinely performed as a part of the preoperative workup, usually by employing Computed Tomography Angiography (CTA) to quantify the size, length and angulation of the proximal and distal necks of the aneurysm and of the common iliac arteries (See e.g. White et al. (2001) in a paper entitled “Computed tomography assessment of abdominal aortic aneurysm morphology after endograft exclusion” and published in J Vasc Surg 33:S1-10).
However, stent-graft attachment would be compromised by excessive surface irregularity at the attachment sites. Excessive irregularity could still cause the stent-graft to have an incomplete seal, possibly causing an endoleak. The decreased contact area with the graft in the presence of a highly irregular surface could promote distal migration of the stent-graft, allowing it to slide into the aneurysm cavity. Accordingly, there is need for a method to quantify the radial endoluminal irregularity of aortoiliac arteries in preoperative CTAs.